CUANDO LAS MARIQUITAS DEJAN DE TRAER LA BUENA SUERTE
by Aidil
Summary: 5 años han pasado desde que Francia se quedo con un solo superhéroe, Ladybug se enfrenta con quien creyó perdido.-te detendré Chat Noir...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen a Miraculous: Tales of LadyBug  & Cat Noar y a su creador Thomas Astruc

 **LA MALDICION DE LOS SUPER HEROES**

Podía sentir el frio que solo un invierno de Paris puede dar, trataba de darse calor con sus manos sobre el traje de Ladybug mientras miraba el cielo gris .- es como ese día…digo la pelinegra mientras cerraba los ojos. Ya había tomado una decisión no podía ser ingenua ni débil, ya no era una niña… a sus 23 años sabía lo que tenía que hacer, Paris era su prioridad porque si algo había aprendido es que siendo ingenua y creyendo que ¨todo estará bien¨ no solucionaría nada, hace mucho le había costado muy caro ser así muy muy caro. Inhalo profundo y lentamente saco el aire frio que tenia es sus pulmones, ya no importaban sus intereses personales realmente nunca debieron importar sabía que si ella se venía abajo solo ella salía lastimada, pero si Francia caía miles y miles de personas se vendrían abajo... es una de las maldiciones de ser súper héroe que no te dicen cuando aceptas el papel

-hmp-una sonrisa sarcástica se formo es su rostro mientras seguía mirando el cielo nublado.- después de todo así es como termina ¿no?

Y con esto en mente empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado ayudándose de su yoyo para llegar a su destino, su pecho dolía…¡ como una mierda le dolía desde hace 5 años! ella sabia mejor que nadie que no quería ser así, que le dolía ser como era ahora, pero eso mismo era su punto de apoyo para la convicción que ahora tenía en su corazón, hoy se determinaría quien ganara de una vez por todas y esa definitivamente tenía que ser ella no podría ser de otra manera.

Y con suave susurro dejado atrás las palabras salieron de su boca.- te detendré Cat Noar…

Y estaba bien un doujinshi con algo parecido y mi cabeza se puso a trabajar, aun no tengo nada concreto pero ya hay varias ideas, así que tal vez lo continué, gracias por leer.

 _ **Aidil**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen a Miraculous: Tales of LadyBug  & Chat Noir y a su creador Thomas Astruc

 **DESCUIDOS**

 _Querido diario:_

 _¡No puedo creer que quedara en segundo lugar! El concurso de moda fue muy reñido y la chica que gano el primer lugar es muy buena, seguiré mejorando hasta ser la mejor… lo que definitivamente hizo el día especial es ver a mis amigos del colegio apoyándome y…_ -¿lo dices por Adrien verdad?-decía Tikki asomándose mientras Marinette escribía es su diario.

-¡Tikki! ¡No!..Bueno si… mmm realmente fue por verlos a todos- decía Marinette tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-¿pero más por el verdad? ¿Cuando le dirás lo que sientes? Después de todo los 2 ahora son muy cercanos y sé que él no rechazaría a alguien como tú, después de todo ¡están hechos el uno para el otro! Siempre ha sido así-decía Tikki moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-no es tan sencillo…a veces pienso que el solo me mirara como una amiga y…espera… ¿Cómo que siempre ha sido así?

-bu-bueno...es que… ¡solo mírense! Cualquiera que los viera diría están hecho el uno para el otro… Y además ya se te va haciendo tarde ¿no se quedaron de ver en media hora para verse todos en ese café?- decía la kwami empujando a la pelinegra y un poco nerviosa por casi habérsele salido un gran secreto.

-¡oh por Dios! ¡ Voy tarde! No alcanzare a llegar a tiempo…¡tikki transfórmame!

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad un elegante carro negro se aproximaba a lo que sería el café donde se encontrarían los amigos de cierta pelinegra.

-papá no puedo creer que realmente me hayas querido venir a dejar-decía Adrien un tanto incomodo.-sabes…ya soy mayor de edad y puedo cuid...

-eso no quita el hecho de que eres mi hijo y un súper modelo, cualquier cosa podría pasar…además hoy tenía un poco de tiempo antes de mi próxima junta- decía el señor Gabriel.- en fin tu guardaespaldas te espera para cuando termines para llevarte a casa

-bien papá…-dijo el rubio un poco impaciente

-no entiendo Adrien ¿no siempre querías que pasara tiempo contigo?

\- no te ofendas papá estoy muy agradecido…solo me incomoda un poco por...ya sabes ya soy un poco más grande…y me hubiera gustado que esto lo hicieras antes-dijo susurrando esto último para que su padre no lo escuchara.-nos vemos después- decía mientras se baja del auto con rumbo al café.

El señor Agreste cerro sus ojos tratando de serenarse un poco. El mejor que nadie sabía que la actitud de su hijo está más que justificada, simplemente el intentaba acercarse un poco a su manera, entre ser un famoso diseñador de modas, Hawk Moth, y padre de Adrien a veces terminaba completamente agotado.

-¿Señor Agreste? Nathalie lo espera en su oficina- decía el gorila guardaespaldas de su hijo.

El comentario de esté lo obligo a volver en sí y abrir los ojos, de reojo vio como una mancha roja caía en un callejón al lado del lugar en el cual se metió su hijo y como de esté salía una chica normal la cual él conocía.

-¿señor Agreste?- el chofer siguió con la vista lo que su jefe miraba muy atento.-oh, es una amiga del joven… pero mire que pasar por un callejón como ese la vuelve una chica descuidada. Voy a ponerme en marcha señor.

Y mientras el auto se dirigía a su destino, Gabriel Agreste formaba una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro.- te tengo lady bug…

* * *

Y con esto acabo el segundo capítulo, como verán aquí asumo que el padre de Adrien es Hawk Moth( aunque siendo sinceras… ¿Quién no lo piensa?) Para quitar dudas el primer capitulo se sitúa 5 años en el futuro(perdonen las faltas de ortografía, seré más cuidadosa), y en este se podría decir que se dice como empezó todo y como termino siendo las cosas en el primer capi, agradezco su tiempo para leer y les agradezco mas si dejan review, se aceptan críticas constructivas, saludos gatunos desde donde quieran que esté

 ** _AIDIL_**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen a Miraculous: Tales of LadyBug  & Chat Noir y a su creador Thomas Astruc

 **CON EL TIEMPO TODO MEJORA ¿NO?**

Definitivamente estos años no han pasado en vano, el tiempo ha traído experiencia y sabiduría, sobre todo buenos músculos…si buenos músculos. Pensaba Ladybug mientras miraba el buen y formado trasero de su compañero Chat Noir.

-my lady no es que me moleste ver que no me quita la vista de encima...pero… ahorita tenemos un prrrroblema-dijo Chat mientras esquivaba un ataques del que ahora era su enemigo akumatizado.

-¡¿qu-que?! ¡No es lo que piensas gato tonto! so- solo me distraje un momento…

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡vamos! ¡Entreguen sus miraculous o les cortare sus cabezas!- decía el que ahora es Tijereitor, un antiguo estilista el cual entro en este estado por sentirse molesto cuando cerraron su peluquería.

-¡LUCKY CHARM!- y en sus manos cae lo que eran unas tijera.- ¿Qué se supone que haré con esto?

\- ¿un corte de cabello tal vez? Creo que el akuma está en el broche de su cabeza, tengo una idea, bichito ponlo de cabeza y déjame las tijeras a mí.

-muy bien, ¡hey tú, payaso disfrazado! Cuanto a que no me puedes tocar ni un pelo- y con esto salió corriendo en dirección de tijereitor con yoyo en mano.

-¿piensas atacarme de frente? ¿Aun cuando puedo cortar la cuerda de tu yoyo?

Ladybug lanzo su arma sujetando la mano izquierda de tijereitor y esté confiado paso su tijera por la cuerda del yoyo sin hacerle ni un solo corte.

-¿no te lo dije? Mi yoyo es anti armas de akumas, corriendo y deslizándose por debajo del villano lo enredó completamente para dejarlo colgando de cabeza de un poste de luz-¡ahora chat!

Chat corrió hacia su víctima cortando un mecho de cabello y rompiendo el objeto akumatizado, permitiendo que su lady terminara el trabajo purificándolo.-/bien hecho/ dijeron ambos.

-my lady traes a más de uno de cabeza jaja ¿Qué te tenía tan distraída? A mí no molestaría que estuvieras contemplándome todo el día- dijo jocoso sujetando su ahora largo cabello negro azulado.

-no-no se dé hablas yo solo…

-vamos por un helado my lady…yo invito-Chat interrumpió a su compañera, él sabía que no era ni la primera (y podía asegurar) ni la última vez en la que ladybug le prestaba más atención de lo que era normal, ya la había cachado antes, además de notar cierto nerviosismo algunas veces cuando estaban juntos(curiosamente eso le recordaba a Marinette) podía sentir que era más cercano a ella, ya no solo eran compañeros de equipo, ahora eran amigos a veces solo se reunían para platicar y eso… iba llenando poco a poco el corazón del joven. Aunque para ser sinceros el se sentía un poco confundido, su otro yo también era cercano a una persona, una tierna pero valiente joven de ojos azules, definitivamente Marinette se había convertido en un gran apoyo para él.

\- jajaja eres un cínico sabes que siempre nos regalan los helados por más que queramos pagarlos, además ya no me queda mucho tiempo- decía mientras sus aretes daban la señal de casi se la acababa el tiempo.-nos vemos gatito. Y con eso ladybug se iba a quien sabe dónde.

-adiós mi bichito...-chat o más bien Adrien también tenía que regresar, después de todo su carrera como supermodelo le requería tiempo. Últimamente pensaba que no podría estar en una mejor etapa de su vida, tenía buenos amigos que continuaban con el apoyándolo en todo, su padre trataba por muy extraño que sonara de pasar más tiempo con él, aunque esos tiempos a veces se tornaran silenciosos el los disfrutaba, y pareciera ser que los índices de akukatizados disminuían gradualmente, ¿sería que Hawk Moth entendió que ellos son solo jóvenes que necesitan tiempo para ellos mismos? ¿Sería que al fin se dio cuenta que nunca les podrá ganar? ¿Será acaso de que se dio por vencido y ahora peleara a su lado a favor de la justicia? -nah… no creo nada de eso- y partió rumbo a su casa.

Cuando Adrien llegaba a su casa (en su forma civil) se topó con su padre esperándole en la cima de las escaleras.

-y ¿a dónde fuiste Adrien?- pregunto autoritario como siempre.

-padre, eh...salí con unos amigos a dar la vuelta-dijo rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza-

-sabes que no puedes ir solo

\- si… lo siento lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez

-¿y cómo está tu amiga Marinette?-soltó de repente pero con cautela.

-bien, supongo-la pregunta de su padre lo tomo por sorpresa pero trato de disimularlo.

-deberías invitarla alguna vez a comer, sería bueno conocer mejor los amigos de mi hijo

-pero tú nunca quieres que nadie venga a casa… y ¿Por qué a Marinette? ¿Sabías que Nino es mi mejor amigo?-entendería que le dijera que invitara a Nino…(ok no,después de la última vez que él estuvo aquí no terminaron bien )pensaba el rubio, incluso a Chloé que llevan siendo amigos desde niños seria mas normal.

-pues he visto el talento que tiene tu compañera, ¿quiere estudiar moda, verdad? Pues bueno…quisiera poder platicar con ella sobre una posible beca

-¡¿es enserio?! ¡Eso es grandioso papá! No pensé que te preocuparan mis amigo-dijo conmovido- claro padre le avisare para ver cuándo puede venir.

Miro como la emoción de su hijo brillaba en sus ojos cuando se fue a su cuarto, él amaba a su hijo y era ese amor lo empujaba a hacer lo que fuera para verlo feliz, y eso era trayéndole a su madre a su lado, todo lo demás no tenía importancia y no importaba a quien tendría que destruir para lograrlo.

* * *

Marinette se encontraba tirada boca arriba en su cama pensando en la infinidad del universo

-… ¡no! ¡tikki! –grito mientras giraba en su cama-no puedo creer que piense de esa manera…después de todo yo ya tengo a Adrien… y chat… ¡es solo chat!

-tranquila Marinette es normal, tú ya no eres una niña... y chat...pues bueno tu sabes que ya no es un niño-dijo soltando una risita-vamos Marinette, tu sabes que ya no piensas lo mismo de el desde hace tiempo. Ya han crecido y pues bueno…¿por que no pensar en algo mas? después de todo chat siempre te ha demostrado su amor.

-no te entiendo tikki, me dices que yo y Adrien estamos hechos el uno para el otro y por otro lado que piense en algo mas con chat, esto no esta bien... yo amo a Adrien y solo a el le pertenece mi corazón.

-¿alguna vez te has puesto a pensar quien es realmente Chat Noir?-dijo tikki de improviso

\- si... bueno no lo he analizado ...¿por que la pregunta?

-ah...-inhala exhala -definitivamente esta ladybug esta tardando mas que las anteriores, pensó la Kwami roja.

-HIJA! tienes visitas..- grito la mamá de Marinette desde abajo en la panadería.

-tikki escóndete...¿quien podrá ser?

-¿Marinette? hola, pasaba por aquí y quería saber tu opinión sobre algo.-dijo la morena mientras levantaba la puerta del cuarto de su amiga.

-Alya, ¡pasa! ¿que quieres mostrarme?

-mira amiga son fotos recientes de nuestros héroes, solamente patrullando..se ven muy tranquilos¿sabes que quiere decir esto?

-¿que estaban haciendo su trabajo?

-¡no! que si anteriormente teníamos entre 20-25 akumatizados al mes ahora hay un promedio de 7 a 13 al mes...algo esta pasando para que Hawk Moth bajara su indice de criminalidad.

-¿no deberíamos estar felices por eso?- lo cierto es que ella ya también lo había notado, pero mas que estar preocupada estaba agradecida de poder tener un poco mas de tiempo libre.

-¿que villano deja de hacer fechorías solo por que si? no amiga...algo esta planeando y espero que lady bug y chat noir ya estén al tanto de ello.

Algo se instalo en el pecho de Marinette ¿miedo? no... era un mal presentimiento,lo que decía Alya tenia sentido ¿de cuando acá Hawk Moth era tan considerado como para dejarlos descansar?nuevamente su pecho se volvió a sentir extraño y reflexionaba en ello mientras su amiga seguía hablando pero no le prestaba atención.

-¿estas bien Marinette? decía Alya pasando una mano enfrente del rostro de la chica.

-si... solo pienso que tal vez tenga razón

-¡YA SE!definitivamente se ha vuelto mas sexy que antes

-espera...¿de que hablas?

\- de chat noir, te decía que ahora ese traje le marca muy bien todo el cuerpo,sobre todo esos bíceps...

-¡ALYA! tu ya tienes a Nino-decía Marinette como si se hubiera un tema delicado.

Alya solo se encogió de hombros.-eso no le quita lo sexy al gato ese.-señalo una foto en la que el minino estaba de perfil mostrando un lado heroico.-y hablando de galanes...¿como van las cosas con Adrien?

-bueno tu sabes...esto..y lo otro así que van mmm ¿como podría decirlo?

-ningún progreso ¿verdad? ¡me dijiste que lo invitarías a salir para festejar tu cumple! el cual...es mañana

-jejeje bueno es solo que no se ha presentado la oportunidad y ademas el debe estar super ocupado y -¡excusas!-interrumpió la castaña-yo le llamo a su celular y marco con rapidez.

-¿Adrien?hola soy Alya veras mañana Marinette cumple años mañana y pensaba que podríamos salir Nino tú yo y Marinette a celebrarlo juntos-se hizo un silencio mientras Marinette mordía un cojín que tenia al lado- entonces ya esta, nos vemos mañana a las 6 en el parque,adiós. Bien misión cumplida,mañana tendremos una cita doble...claro él aun no lo sabe pero es lo de menos-dijo mientras le quitaba importancia con su mano.

-¡eres la mejor!-grito Marinette mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su amiga.

-lo se...lo se jaja bueno amiga, me voy es tarde tengo que hacer tarea y actualizar el lady blog

Cuando las amigas terminaron de despedirse, Marinette se preparo para dormir, había sido un día largo y necesitaba un buen descanso. Desgraciadamente el sueño de la pelinegra solo fueron pesadillas, pesadillas que la incluían a ella y a chat noir.

* * *

Asi es Alya y Nino son pareja, Marinetye tiene el cabello largo, y el siguiente capitulo habrá interacción ente entre el guapo de Adrien y Marienette, nuevamente gracias por los que agregan a favoritos y mas gracias a los que dejan reviews, saludos gatunos hasta donde quiera que estén.

 _ **AIDIL**_


End file.
